A primera vista
by Liebeskind
Summary: No sabía cuando había sucedido, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de amarlo. Si a él le gustaba y no tenía miedo de decirlo entonces ¿cuál es el problema?... Ah si, por poco lo olvidaba, una historia romántica no funciona si solo hay un enamorado. Y es que, de manera muy irónica, el amor a primera vista te volvía ciego...y tal vez también un poco estúpido.


-No te preocupes Fran, ya te dije que estoy bien...si...si...adiós- terminó la llamada cansado por su propia tención emocional. Suspiró deprimido y avanzó por la oscura calle, sin un rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pequeño bar dónde se mostraba un cartel que Antonio leyó entre divertido y deprimido: "Noche de corazones rotos, una cerveza gratis por cada dos botellas"- _Qué oportuno.-_ pensó inexpresivo y optando por entrar al local a beber un poco en compañía de otros desgraciados desconocidos.

El lugar no era muy grande, constaba de media docena de mesas desordenadas provistas con números impares de sillas de madera vieja y roída, un par de pantallas de tv apagadas y la típica barra con unos cuatro taburetes ya gastados por su excesivo uso. Estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de él y un empleado que leía una revista, ignorando totalmente su presencia.

-Buenas noches- saludó, tratando de llamar la atención del joven trabajador.

-Sí... - contestó de mala gana el chico apartando los ojos olivo de su lectura- ¿qué quieres beber?

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- preguntó Antonio forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que sea, todo sabe igual. Es la misma mierda con alcohol.- El español tragó saliva un poco aturdido ante tal respuesta, parecía que aquel empleado tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.

-Entonces...¿una cerveza?

-Vaya, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?- dijo con sarcasmo el otro dirigiéndose a un refrigerador y sacando la bebida fría y depositándola con brusquedad en la barra.- Cerramos en quince minutos, apúrate a beberla.

Antonio dio un par de tragos a su botella y luego se hizo el silencio. Todo era extremadamente incómodo y eso era lo que el ibérico menos deseaba, pensaba que beber un poco le haría relajarse pero lo único que había conseguido era que aumentara su malestar. Después de un rato decidió romper el hielo para amenizar un poco la atmósfera.

-Em... ¿cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé, pero tal vez la placa en mi pecho que dice "Lovino Vargas" tenga algo que ver con eso.- contestó en tono apático el castaño.

-S-suena muy italiano- siguió el español apenado por su estupidez.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba que sonaba un poco ruso.- contraatacó el italiano sin mostrar piedad alguna.

\- Bueno Lovino... ¿no te parece que está muy vacío el lugar? Es jueves pero normalmente siempre hay uno que otro grupo de...

-Tú eres el único bastardo con tan poco orgullo como para entrar a un bar con un cartel de "Noche de corazones rotos"- Está bien, tal vez "Lovino" no le agradaba mucho. El español se dedicó a seguir dando traguitos a su bebida, se había rendido totalmente contra ese pequeño gruñón italiano, podía jurar que no había tenido peor día en su vida.- O-oye deja de llorar, no es para tanto.

-¿Eh?- Hasta ese momento Antonio se percató de que sus mejillas estaban pegajosas y húmedas por su lágrimas, se apresuro en estirar el brazo y tomar una servilleta pero al hacer esto tiró al suelo su botella, derramando la mitad del líquido en el suelo y esparciendo vidrios por todos lados.

-¡Maldición, acababa de limpiar!- gruñó el empleado rodeando la barra y buscando con desesperación una escoba.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó el mayor agachándose y recogiendo los trozos de botella.

-Idiota, no hagas eso o...

-¡Auch!- y ahí estaba Antonio, mostrando con gran destreza sus habilidades para fastidiar el ambiente. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara y que la herida que tenía en el dedo por tomar los cristales rotos lo matara por desangrado. Lovino cogió su mano y puso un poco de alcohol en su dedo.

-Tienes suerte de que siempre lleve una de esta conmigo.- indicó el italiano cubriéndolo con una pequeña venda, imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario.

Antes de que el español pudiera dar las gracias, el empleado se levanto y terminó de recoger el desorden ayudado de un trapo grueso, limpiaba de una manera algo torpe y distraída dirigiéndole pequeñas miradas al apenado ibérico. Luego de pasar un par de veces el trapeador el sureño salió del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Antonio aún más azorado. La actitud del otro no le sorprendía, él estaba al tanto de su propia torpeza y de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser.

- _Tal vez por eso ella decidió terminar...-_ pensó melancólico.

-Oye- le sorprendió de nuevo la voz del oji olivo, después de aclararse la voz como quien no quiere la cosa le extendió una botella de jugo natural.- P-perdón por decirte cosas t-tan duras...¡E-es tu culpa por ponerte a llorar así de repente, imbécil! Llorar por algo como eso...De todas formas, toma esto y vete a tu casa...no deberías beber como un idiota si estás deprimido, _cazzo._

-Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno mientras tomaba el regalo, mostrando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Lovino no entendía el motivo de su respuesta tan...amable. Es decir, él solo lo había insultado y molestado, ¿por qué coño le sonreiría tan afablemente después de eso? Decidió no tomarle importancia, después de todo lo más probable es que solo era un tipo idiota como su hermano. Sonrió ante la comparación.

-Solo te bastaron cinco minutos para mandar a la mierda toda la paz del día.- Rió el italohablante contagiado del ánimo del español que no pudo apartar la vista de él. De repente toda la amargura que lo embargaba se hizo un poco más soportable, ahora la curiosidad acerca de ese chico ocupaba un pequeño espacio en su mente. Notó que, a pesar de estar riendo, Lovino fruncía el ceño; como si fuera parte de su rostro. Se preguntó cómo se vería sin esa expresión. ¿Luciría más amable?¿con quiénes la usaría? Sacudió su cabeza al notar que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar y sin quitar ojo de él.

-T-te estoy haciendo atrasar, será mejor que me vaya, disculpa las molestias.- se apresuró a decir saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. El frío azotó su rostro trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra. Miró el pequeño presente en sus manos y luego lo bebió de un trago, para su sorpresa su mente se aclaró, aunque en realidad era obvio que eso lo haría mejor una bebida natural que una cerveza. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo y después miró su reloj.- M-mierda, son más de las doce y no he acabado el trabajo de la primera clase.- exclamó borrando todo lo anterior de su mente y partiendo volando hacia su casa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, será una historia corta por lo que espero terminarla rápido. Está inspirada en una canción de Sin Bandera "A primera vista" Así que si desean escuchar una canción mientras lo leen, sería bueno que la buscaran. Ojo, es una sugerencia u.u**

 **Recibo con gusto todo lo que deseen darme, no se preocupen yo no muerdo ;v**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
